This invention relates generally to lanyards for suspending articles from a wearer's neck and, more particularly, to a lanyard that suspends and secures a cell phone from one's neck and which integrates a pair of charging or data communication cables for use with the cell phone.
A lanyard, by definition, is a cord passed around a user's neck for securing an object, such as to make the object immediately accessible or prevent damage or loss of the object. A lanyard is often the perfect solution for persons who want to keep their cell phone protected from loss or damage while also keeping it immediately accessible for use. A lanyard is a cord or strap that at one end may be worn around a user's neck or wrist and at an opposite end may be coupled to a phone, camera, keys, or other item that may otherwise become lost or damaged. A lanyard for holding a cell phone is particularly useful for doctors, nurses, photographers, electronic game players or anyone who is likely to be carrying or holding multiple devices other than just a phone.
Various types of lanyards have been marketed or proposed as an accessory for carrying one's mobile computing device, such as a cell phone. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing lanyards still require charging or data cables to be carried or made available. Further, existing lanyards may not reliably secure a phone or phone case such that the phone may still become lost or damaged.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lanyard for securing a cell phone in which the lanyard cord includes a pair of charging cables for charging the phone. Further, it would be desirable to have a lanyard having a double-action safety assembly coupled to a cell phone or holder so as to prevent inadvertent release of the cell phone from the lanyard. In addition, it would be desirable to have a lanyard that is length-adjustable, light-weight, and waterproof.